Managing large-scale data centers and utility clouds may include continuous monitoring and analysis of the data captured by the monitoring. Monitoring and data analysis are important components of a closed-loop automation solution in these large-scale data centers. Monitoring tracks desired hardware and software metrics, and data analysis evaluates these metrics to identify system or application states for troubleshooting, resource provisioning, and/or other management actions.